A different man
by MysteryMan12
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi have had a lot of fights, but now Yumi is through with Ulrich. She intends to calm down at her job. A co worker and a good friend of hers, helps her to do it... This was requested by a non fanfiction member. Yumi x OC


**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is copy righted by moonscoop.**

**A/N: This chapter was requested by a non fiction member, I do not own this OC.  
**

A Different Man

Yumi walked into the workers lounge of her job, with a sigh of frustration. Her phone started to ring, she opened it with anger.

"I said no damn it." She took off her messenger bag.

"Yumi please, just calm down. If I can just explain-" a man's voice said as Yumi cut him off.

"No Ulrich! I will not calm down, I'm sick of fighting and arguing. I'm sick of you dumping me constantly, then getting back together. This is it, we're over." Yumi then hung up, sighing with frustration and anger in her voice. Just then an warm gentle hand, touched her shoulder. Yumi turned her head, seeing a man. He has brown hair, deep brown eyes and is about 6 feet 1 inch.

"Are you okay Yumi?" He asked with concern in his voice. Yumi just shook her head, he took a chair then sat at the table with her.

"Was it Ulrich again?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah it was Peter. I'm sick of him, I'm finished with him this time." Yumi said.

"Well that's good Yumi." Peter took off his red messenger bag.

"I'm glad you're my co worker Peter. I trust you." Yumi said trying to smile, but couldn't.

"I trust you too Yumi." Peter said as he looked through his bag.

"What time is it?" Yumi asked. Peter stopped looking through the bag, then at his digital watch. "It's only 5:45 am, we're rather early. No one comes in till 9."

"I really need to calm down." Yumi said a smirk forming in her smile.

"How do you plan to do that? Work isn't exactly the best place to calm down." Peter said scratching his head in confusion.

Yumi tugged on his collar, his eyes widened. She kissed Peter on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Peter placed his hands on Yumi's shoulders, as he pulled his mouth away from her.

"This isn't right, you've just got over with Ulrich. " Peter said.

"To tell you truth Peter, I've always wanted to know how big your cock can get. As well as how long you can last with fucking me." Yumi said twirling her hair.

"But-" Peter was cut off by Yumi.

"No buts." Yumi said spreading her sexy long legs. "Show me what you can do." She said with a smirk.

Peter got off the chair, then went in between Yumi's legs. He bent down to her pussy, as he rubbed his thumb on it.

"That feels good." Yumi said as she started to massage her tits.

"Should I lick your cunt?" Peter asked.

"Go right a head you naugthy boy." Yumi said. Peter took off Yumi's black works pants, as he placed them on his chair. Yumi wore a pink panty, he licked it making her moan a little. He then took the pink panty, throwing it onto the chair.

"You have a nice pussy, my dick is starting to harden." Peter then begun on licking Yumi's pussy.

'I love the sex talk, It's turn me on so much." Yumi said as she started to unbutton her shirt. Peter continued on licking Yumi's pussy faster, making her moan louder with lust.

"Maybe we should bring this to the sofa?" Peter asked. Yumi looked over to the bergendy sofa across from them. It was small, but much wider. She and Peter got up, then walked over to the sofa. Yumi pushed Peter onto the sofa. She got on his waist, then unbuttoned her white shirt. His eyes widened, at the sight of her big tits.

"Damn, Yumi... your tits are so fucking big."

"Thanks, they're natural too. Go on, suck on them." Yumi smirked. Peter cupped one of his hands on Yumi's tit, he then placed it in his mouth. He began sucking on it.

"Oh fuck yes." Yumi moaned. Yumi slid her hands, down to his hardening cock. "Now then." She said as she began to unbutton his pants.

"This is where the fun begins." She smirked. Yumi took off Peter's pants, as she through them onto the floor. Peter stopped sucking on Yumi's tit.

"Would it surprise you, if I said no woman has ever fucked me before?"

"Yes it would." Yumi reached into his boxers, as she grabbed his hard cock. She started to jerk it, which made him shudder.

"You like this, don't you?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, so much." Peter sighed. Yumi continued to jerk Peter's cock, her soft hands pushing it up and down.

"Fuck, I'm starting to cum." Peter moaned, as hot cum squirted out of his dick.

Yumi looked at the clock, the time read 6:00 am. "We've only just begun, think you can handle more?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I think so." Peter said with confidence. Yumi bent down, as she kissed Peter on the lips.

The two swirled their tongues in each other's mouth's making them moan with lust. Peter took three fingers, as he shoved them into her pussy.

Yumi screamed with shock, but as well with lust. Peter began pushing his fingers in and out of Yumi's pussy.

"Oh god." She moaned with lust.

Peter pushed his fingers in and out of Yumi's pussy, making her wet inside. He then took them out, making her scream with pleasure.

"How's that for the beginning?" He asked.

"Good, now I want to taste your cock. It must be so thick right now." Yumi said. Yumi grabbed Peter's cock, which was now at 7 inches.

"Mmm, you have a tasty cock. I can't wait to suck on it." Yumi said as she began to lick it. Peter moaned.

"Please, suck on it."

"You sure?" Yumi asked as she licked it again.

"Fuck, suck on it." He said.

Yumi, placed her mouth on his hard cock. She started to suck on it, as Peter placed his hand in her hair. She continued to suck on it harder, making slurping noises.

"Fuck, suck on it harder." He moaned. Yumi continued on sucking on his cock, as cum squirted into her mouth. She stopped sucking on it.

"Come on Peter, is that the best you got? At this rate I'll take every bit of cum you have out of you. Besides, I haven't even orgasamed yet."

"I'm not giving it my all." Peter said honestly.

"Well why not?" Yumi raised her eyebrow.

"Because, I don't want to hurt you."

"Look, that's sweet and all but I'm capable of handling myself." Yumi said as she began to lay down, spreading out her legs revealing her pussy.

"Fuck me, fuck me now."

"So soon?" he asked.

"Yes give it to me now!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Okay." Peter said.

Peter put his dick all the way into Yumi's pussy, as he thrusted it in and out of her pussy.

"Oh fuck." Yumi moaned. Peter continued to thrust his dick in and out of her pussy. She then said

"I'm cumming, oh cum in my pussy Peter." Yumi said. Hot cum ejected out of Peter's dick, and into Yumi's pussy. Yumi screamed, reaching her orgasim.

Peter removed his dick out of her pussy, as he then got on her waist. He bent down, as he kissed her. Yumi wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, as she kissed him back.

"Turn around." Peter said as he stopped kissing Yumi. "So I can see that sweet ass of yours."

Yumi did this, as her nice round ass was now in full view for Peter.

"You know something Ulrich's cock was better than yours." Yumi said suddenly.

"I doubt that." Peter said with anger.

"Oh no it's true, his was at least 6 inches and he didn't cum so easily." Yumi said.

"Why you little..." Peter said getting angry.

'Have you gotten angry? Maybe you should punish me for being such a bad girl." Yumi said lustfully.

Yumi shook her ass, as she was begging for him to hit it. He did so, and this made Yumi moan.

"Little slut." Peter cursed.

"Hit me again." Yumi ordered. Peter hit Yumi's ass again. "You're a tricky fucking slut you know that?" He asked.

"I know." Yumi smirked.

Peter could see that Yumi's pussy was getting wet.

"Is it time for the grand finale?"

"I think so it's about 7:30 already. We don't have much time left, so just fuck my pretty little pussy now and fuck it hard." Yumi said.

"Right." Peter said. Peter said as he pushed his now 7 inch cock, into Yumi's pussy.

"7 inches? Well done." Yumi said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

Peter started thrusting his dick into her pussy. He thrusted faster and harder then ever. He grabbed Yumi's ass with both of his hands, making it easier for him to thrust his dick into her pussy.

"Fuck, I'm starting to cum." Yumi said.

"Me too, I'm cumming Yumi." Peter said.

"Let all of it go into my pussy." Yumi said.

Peter continued to thrust hard into Yumi's pussy as the two soon climax.

"Oh fuck." Yumi moaned.

"Shit." Peter moaned as well.

Yumi looked at the clock, reading that it was already 8.

"Hey look at the time! We've better go use the employee showers. Then we'll get redressed." Yumi said.

Peter looked at the clock too. "Wow, time flys when you're having fun huh? Alright yeah let's do it, let's gather up our stuff. Yumi?"

"Yeah Peter?" Yumi asked as she gathered up her stuff. Peter did the same then ask

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yup." Yumi smiled.

**Done! Took a while to write, let me know what you guys think. Next one will be my first Ulrich and Yumi lemon :D**


End file.
